


Dream of Christmas

by 12on



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Christmas songfic, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC Riza, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Songfic, oneshot royai, tiny drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12on/pseuds/12on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has only 1 wish for Christmas, and Riza kept her promise. When Roy thought she broke it, Riza was willing to explain what really happened. The only problem is, he won't listen. The thing is, did she really break the promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If fma was mine, there'd be RoyAi scenes every ten minutes. Lol i don't own the song and fma except for the plot.
> 
> Song: Dream of Christmas, by This Century

> "You're really faithful and I really tried  
> We fit together most of the time"

It was a few days after the Christmas day itself, and Roy only wanted one gift, and it's to be with his girlfriend Riza Hawkeye. The feeling of her arms around his body, the smell of her perfume, her shampoo, a sweet smile creeping on her face, the touch of her soft and smooth hands... Even with only this, he was contented. There was nothing else he could want. The only place he felt like himself was home. Home is where Riza is, and she is the very owner of the arms that kept him safe from his nightmares, or the monsters in his head, or so he would say.

The temperature was already dangerously low all over the country, especially in Central. Tonight, Roy spent his day off with Riza, locking her in his arms all day, shielding her from the winter breeze.

"Riza, are you awake?" Roy whispered sweetly on her ear, his arms never leaving her body.

"Hmm? Mm-yeah." She answered sleepily. She cuddled closer to his heated body and buried her nose between the length of his neck and shoulder. Roy chuckled lightly at her answer and pulled her even closer to him, eliminating the spaces between them. He pressed his lips on her forehead after he adjusted the comforter covering their bare bodies, keeping them warmer.

After a moment of no movement, Riza broke it by pulling away slightly to check on his face. She noticed his eyes fixated towards the icy window, looking at something very far away. His face was unreadable, and she thought there was something bothering him.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek and smiled a little. "Something bothering you?"

Roy averted his eyes from the window and stared at Riza with a smirk playing on his lips. "Nope, I was just thinking of something." He kissed her lips once.

She stared at him waiting for the continuation.

"I remember the times when we would spend time with each other. From when we first met, until now. The longer I think about it, the more unbelievable it sounds." He sighed in amusement. "I mean, look at us-" Riza chuckled softly. "-who would've thought we'd end up together?" his voice was getting louder and clearer. "Not that I'm complaining but it's really unbelievable. Wonderful!" He grinned like a child getting toys for Christmas.

"One day, I was just a mere visitor of your house, studying alchemy from your father, then I became your playmate. Years after that we met again, I hired you as my aide, went through good and bad times, and now- now you're my girlfriend and you're in my arms and I don't even have any intentions of letting you go."

Riza couldn't help but grin back at him and blush at his last statement.

Before Roy continued to talk, he kissed her a few more times and smiled in content. "Speaking of letting go, I must inform you that not even once has it ever crossed my mind," he smirked at her again, making her heart race, "physically or emotionally."

Riza lifted a hand to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. His smirk faded away almost instantly and turned into a serious emotion. His dark obsidian eyes bore into her auburn ones. She continued to stroke his cheek, while returning his gaze.

"What's the mat-" She whispered, only to be cut off by Roy.

"Riza," he muttered, serious and almost pleading, "I have something to ask of you."

"Oh, is it a Christmas gift?"

"Well, sure- if you want to put it that way.."

"Come on, Roy. Out with it."

"I want you to promise me something. Since I don't want to let you go, I want you to stay.. I want you to be here with me and never leave my side. Could you promise me that?" He felt very selfish but he knew he just had to say it. He loves her too much. She is someone he considers worth it to kill for and to die for.

> "I wasn't perfect, but perfect for you  
> I should have known what to do  
> So I dreamed of Christmas with you"

When there was no response, he started to apologize for being selfish, but she placed two fingers on his lips and nodded slowly.

He had never felt so happy in his life until she agreed to be with him. It was already a proposal in disguise, and he knew from the bottom of his heart that his smart-ass girlfriend lieutenant understood what he really asked for. If he was a kid, he could've cried his heart out in happiness right then and there. But instead he hugged her closer than ever and whispered the three golden words she had always loved to hear from him, "I love you".

What he didn't know that it really bothered Riza very much. Yes, she loves him very much. Yes, she also doesn't want to let him go. Yes, she also wants to spend not only her past and present with him, but also her future with Roy Mustang. But.. There's a huge problem..

Just like in every single fairy tale, before you have your happy ending you get to face all sorts of problems and obstacles. Life is shit like that.  
Do you really have to be broken before you become happy?

Roy pulled back slightly and noticed how she suddenly turned quiet and had a blank expression carved on her face. It was now his turn to ask her, "Something bothering you?" He frowned and stroked her hair, then leaned down to kiss her lips once, knocking her into consciousness.

"Hm- ah no," she lied with a nervous laugh, "Nothing's wrong, Roy." She smiled a little.

"You think you can convince me with that?" He frowned at her again, moving his hand from her hair to her bare back, sending chills down her spine at his touch. "Riza, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just thinking about what to cook for breakfast."

"Lies."

"I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, they're have a great mark down of the pric-"

"Lies." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah, do you think Black Hayate would enjoy the snow if we would walk him tomorrow in the park?"

The hand that was holding Riza's back tensed and gripped her tight. The dark and serious look he gave her made her shudder.

"Riza, stop dodging my question. Answer it," it sounded like an order not from her boyfriend, but from her commanding officer. She heavily sighed and decided to give in.  
He noticed his strict tone and shoved it off completely when he remembered that Riza gets slightly flustered when he's like that. He went back to his usual sweet tone and returned to stroking her back. "Love, is something bothering you? Could you tell me please," he pleaded.

"Roy, I have to go to Xing.."

"What, why?"

She sighed. "I can't tell you.."

"Why?" He asked again.

"I really can't tell you."

"When, and until when?" He sounded hurt and lonely.

"I don't know and I don't know." She frowned in the dark, feeling guilty.

"Can't you decline and stay?" He pleaded again. He wanted to bite his tongue for slightly crossing the line but he was too late. He was about to apologize but Riza spoke before he was able to.

She huffed out a deep and low sigh and snuggled closer to Roy, tightening her arms around him, as if frightened to let go. "I want to," she whispered, "I would, if only I could.." It was then when he heard the pain in her voice. He knew she was suffering inside, but still refused to let him help her. He shook his head. Typical Riza, he thought to himself.  
At least for the holiday, he wanted Riza to let loose and forget her problems.

"Wanna go to the plaza tomorrow?" He invited.

There was a tug on the corner of her lips. "Of course."

"Riza,"

"Yes?"

After a moment of silence, Riza looked up to see Roy with sadness and worry etched on his face. He didn't know how much time he has left with the woman in his arms. If only he could stop this, whatever in the world he is supposed to stop. He whined and buried his face on the side of her neck, leaving a light kiss and left his head there.  
"Your promise." He finally said. "Don't forget your promise. Don't leave me, Riza.. You're the only one I have left.."

She hesitated for a while then returned his hug and kissed his cheek. She placed her lips to his ear and said, "I promise, Roy.. I won't leave you. I'll be here. I promise."

She fixed her eyes on the ceiling and mentally cursed herself for making Roy assume, hurt, and hope.

* * *

> "I saw the light it was just like you said  
> Your body was here but you're miles ahead"

_The next day..._

"Look, this suits you and definitely matches your eyes, love," Roy cheered with that infamous smirk on his face as he holds up a dark black skater skirt.

Roy looked to his side and almost instantly, the gleam in his eyes vanished at the sight of his girlfriend lost in her own train of thoughts, with a pained blank expression on her face. He folded the skirt and placed it back on the shelf then circled his arms on her waist, much to her surprise. He kissed her forehead when he felt her head lean on his chest.  
"Riza, what's wrong? If it's because of what you told me last night, this date is precisely what I wanted to happen for you to let it off your mind for a while." She didn't respond but she lifted her hands to his back and clutched his jacket.

"I don't know every single detail but I'm telling you that whatever it is, whether you're hungry and want foreign food or you accidentally shot your neighbor's foot that you have to escape to Xing or to get me more stacks of paperwork exclusively from Xing- _which I'm praying to every God I know you're not gonna do._ "

She finally was able to muster out a tiny chuckle and looked up at Roy's charming face. Truly, it was heartbreaking to leave the man, but it's more heartbreaking to imagine this very man would belong to someone else but her.

He smiled upon seeing her do so and leaned down to kiss her once. "Since I know you won't leave me, then there's nothing to worry about, is there?" He smiled bigger.  
Riza's smile faded away, then removed herself from his arms and went outside to another store.

"Is there?" He repeated to himself, then with another worried sigh, he followed after her outside.

"Riza how about this?" He grinned as he picked up a blouse not too girly, which he knew is perfect for Riza's liking, then showed it to her. "This is beautiful for you!" When he turned to her, his face fell. She has that look again.. Roy was growing more and more worried.

> "Imagining you was so easy to do  
> So I'll dream of Christmas with you"

She was mindlessly stroking a silk onyx dress. Roy worriedly approached her and frowned. "Riza, look I picked a blouse for you. Do you like it?" he asked with a hopeful smile. "Or do you like that dress? I can buy it for y-"

"Black.. It's so black and beautiful.. It's the color of your eyes and hair.. With this, I can still remember you even if we're apart-"

Roy's eyes widened in fear. The blouse slipped from his fingers to the floor. "Ri- Riza, you-" his voice trembled.

Riza suddenly snapped back into reality and realized what she just said. She quickly dragged her feet outside, quickening her pace as Roy ran after her. _How could she be such an idiot?!_

"Riza!"

She ran faster.

"Riza, wait!"

She ran even faster. Roy increased his speed too until he was able to catch up to her, grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Riza, your promise.." He muttered, fixing his eyes on the snowy ground. "Riza.. Tell me the truth. What do you mean 'if we're apart'? You're not gonna leave me, are you?"

> "I'll dream of Christmas with you"

He lifted his head when he heard soft sobs coming from her. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. His face was contorted with worry. "Riza don't leave me hanging! How am I supposed to help you when you don't even tell me what's wrong?! Riza, if you're going to leave then tell me! If ever you are leaving, I don't know how much time I have left with you- or how long I have to wait until you come back."

"You don't need to know-"

" **RIZA, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND.** " He exclaimed, tightening his grip on her arm. "I want to help you take away those problems because I love you. But how can I help you if you don't tell me anything? Riza, please don't make it hard for me." He looked down at their feet, tears on the verge of spilling from his eyes.

He continued, "Who knows if one day I would wake up then knowing you're not by my side without even leaving a single note of goodbye? Or even just informing me beforehand?"  
Riza threw her arms around him then broke down crying on his chest. It surprised Roy to see her usual scary and strict lieutenant cry and be vulnerable on his arms.

"Roy, I'm sorry..."

He returned her embrace and stroked her hair.

"Roy.. I'm so sorry.." She repeated.

"For what?"

"I can't keep my promise.." She sobbed. Her words struck Roy as if a billion rocket launchers landed on his chest. He was slowly losing his grip on her, his knees started to weaken, his whole body was about to collapse upon hearing those words.

"But.. But you promised.." His tears streamed down his face completely. "Y-You're just kidding, right? You're really staying, right, love?" He chuckled nervously, shaking more of his tears on his eyes to trickle down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Roy.. I really have to leave.."

"Ha- haha, Riza," He was clearly trembling, "Riza my only wish this Christmas is for you to stay.. P-please.."

> "I'll dream of Christmas with you"

"When are you coming back?" He asked shakily, tightening his arms around her.

When she didn't answer, he immediately assumed it was going to be a long time. He got even more scared to let her go.

She pulled away to kiss him deeply on the lips, wiping away the tears on his cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't leave.." He pleaded, still hopeful.

"I'm really sorry, Roy.." she cupped his cheeks and pressed her forehead on his. "But please, please remember this.. I will always- always love you. Don't forget that. Always.." Tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, Roy.. I will be back... I'll be back for you.. I'm sorry, I have to go." With a last kiss, she pulled away from him completely and walked away from him unable to hide away the pain any longer.

> "I'll dream of Christmas with you"

Roy, he could imagine hell being better than this. He pulled out a velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a sliver diamond ring.  
"Why do people make promises they're not able to keep?" He chuckled painfully, causing more tears to flow down. "If I would've shown you this earlier, Riza would you have changed your mind?"

* * *

_Christmas day 5 years later..._

Roy was sitting on the counter in Madame Christmas' bar. One hand held a glass half-filled with alcohol, the other hand folded under his resting head.

"Roy, what would you like as a Christmas gift?" Vanessa bubbly asked him.

Roy groaned and hid his face in his arm. "You know what I want, Vanessa."

She frowned and sat beside her brother. "Don't tell me you're still drooling over Elizabeth, Roy. It's been 5 years and you haven't even heard from her once. Who knows if she still feels the same way about you."

Roy flinched at the fact that she may have forgotten about him and moved on with another man.

"Come on, Roy, there are thousands of girls waiting in line just to date you!"

Roy straightened up and groggily faced Vanessa. "Oh please, Vanessa, all of us here know that Riza isn't just some woman. She's the woman, and the only woman I'll ever love." He raised the glass to his lips and gulped down the remaining alcohol.

"Do you even think she's coming back?"

"I know she will. She promised me."

"Didn't you tell us that she was sorry for breaking that promise?"

Roy placed back the glass on the counter a little louder than normal. "I know she's still coming back. I'm marrying her and we'll have a happy ending, and that's it." He stood up, took his coat and exited the bar. "Bye, Vanessa."

Roy was walking alone in the streets on the way back to his apartment, thinking about nothing but Riza. Does she still love him? Will she ever come back? Will they still have that happy ending or was that just some wishful thinking?

He stopped on his tracks once he felt someone grab his arm. His head shot up and looked to his side. It was a hot, curvy brunette with her friend. They both have looks of the girls he used to date back then. Roy shot them a quizzical look and the girls just giggled.

"Umm.. May I.. Help you?" He asked.

The girl holding his arm giggled even more and shook her best friend so hard, obviously flirting. She heard her whisper, "Ahh I told you he's hot! He looks exactly like the prince in my dreams!" She grinned hugely at her friend, and her friend squealed in happiness in return.

Roy cleared his throat then both girls turned their attention to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. We were just wondering whether you can come with us since you're alone and all," She smiled at him seductively. Roy hates these kinds of girls. He gently pulled away his arm and mustered a smile to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested." He smiled apologetically.

"Is there- is there someone else?"

Roy's heart fell. "Y-yeah. And I've been waiting for her to come back for 5 years. I'm sorry."

"But b-but the p-prince-"

He chuckled softly. "You know, you're beautiful, okay? But I'm just not your prince. Really, sorry." With that, he walked away.

He was sadly spending his Christmas alone. For the past years, he's been spending all his holidays alone. Without Riza, it was crazy. He was crazy. Everything went out of place. No one could even describe how much of a mess Roy was since Riza left.

Roy turned to his street and was greeted by a familiar bark not very far away. He looked up to see the infamous Black Hayate running towards him happily. He knelt down and scratched his ear and Hayate licked his face. The fun didn't last long, though. Just looking at him makes his heart ache.

Hayate.. He's Riza's well-disciplined pet.. Riza...

Roy furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Hayate. Riza would never leave Hayate behind. Thinking about it, it's the first time he saw the dog in years. If that's so, then Riza probably tool him with her... So, if Black Hayate is here, then..

He slowly stood up and looked at the sight in front of him. After squinting his eyes, trying to clearly see the view, he saw a figure. A figure he's been wanting to see for so long. A figure he's been waiting for 5 _fucking_ years.

He tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, but horribly failed. He took a step forward, a smile building up his face, his arm slowly reaching up to the figure.

She came closer and closer, then eventually ran to his arms. He let his tears fall as he took in the scent he truly missed. He heard her crying and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up her arms and encircled them on his neck, looking up at him with her face wet with tears.

No more words were needed to be said. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently at first, but increased in speed when she kissed him back. The kiss got deeper when his tongue gained entrance to her mouth. She gripped the hair just above his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away slightly to wipe away her tears then kissed her passionately once more.

When they broke away the kiss, Roy hugged her tightly. "5 years... I have waited for 5 years.." He cried. "I missed you Riza.."

"I missed you too, Roy." She smiled back as another tear trickled down her cheek.

He thought this is the perfect chance. He reached again into his jacket pocket and felt for the velvet box. He never forgets to bring it with him every time, not knowing the reason why. He left his hand that was grasping the box, at least for now.

"Riza, do you love me?" He asked, "Do you still love me?"

" _Oh my god_ , Roy. Roy, I.." She trailed away and looked to her left.

> "Now it's been years since we said our goodbyes  
> You say you're taken and I close my eyes"

"Mommy!" Roy's eyes widened at what he heard. He followed Riza's gaze and his heart almost burst. A blonde little girl in a little red dress and a pink jacket came running towards Riza. What made it worse was when the little girl called her "mommy".

"Hailey!"

Riza picked her up and she gave her a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Roy. Roy watched them with a very pained look on his face. The girl was blonde and had dark obsidian eyes. She looked very much like Riza, and it hurt him so much.

Riza returned his pained look. "Roy, I- I can explain."

> "If love could be taken I'd take it to you"

Roy loosened the grip in the velvet box and let his arm fall to his side. He didn't give Riza a chance to speak. "Oh- Riza, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you- uh-" Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes any second, "-uh already have a family." He took a step backward, showing her a fake smile.

She raised her hand and reached out to him but he backed away even more. "Roy, wait!"

He chuckled nervously and painfully taking a few more shaking steps backward, tears spilling out of his eyes recklessly. "I-I'm sorry for kissing you like that, Riza-" he laughed shakily, "I- I never knew. I'm sorry for hoping.." He took another step backward.

> "There's nothing more I can do"

"Roy-"

"No, Riza, I get it! I get it okay?!" He threw his hands in the air. "You got married and had a child, while I've been faithfully waiting for you for 5 years! I almost killed myself 3 times!"  
Riza's eyes widened in fear. "Roy, what-"

He collapsed on his knees on the snowy ground. "I thought I was gonna be yours, Riza."

"Wait, let me explain-"

"What more is there to explain, Riza?!"

"If you just listen-!"

"STOP IT!" He broke down and cried as loudly as he could. "Just go!"

"Roy PLEASE-"

"I SAID GO!"

Riza flinched at his sudden outburst. Her face had been filled with tears. She can explain everything, Roy just won't let him. She sobbed and hugged her daughter. She took the last look at the suffering Roy on the cold hard ground, then walked away unwillingly.

> "I'll dream of Christmas with you"

She lifted one hand to cover her eyes, holding back the tears. When she couldn't take it anymore, she sat down on a corner, set her daughter down and cried her heart out.

Her daughter patted her head carefully, and she looked up to meet her eyes.

"Mommy, I thought we were going to meet daddy? My real daddy." She pouted at her crying mother.

Riza wiped her tears away then cupped Hailey's chubby cheeks. "Hailey, daddy doesn't want to see us right now.."

"What? After we snuck out of Xing away from that mean daddy to meet my real daddy, he doesn't want to see us?"

"I'm sorry, Hailey.. You would've been with daddy if I didn't left for Xing years ago."

"Why did you leave anyway?"

"I was forced to marry your mean daddy. My auntie Jess threatened to kill your real daddy if I didn't do what she wanted. Apparently she needs me just because she can gain money if she sold me to the rich Xingese man, which is your mean daddy. But he learned I was pregnant with you and tried to do a lot of horrible stuff. I even thought I was gonna lose you, but I fought. You are the only reminder I have of your real daddy, Hailey."

> "I'll dream of Christmas with you"

"Does my real daddy want to meet me?"

Riza smiled at her daughter with assurance, "Of course. He just doesn't know you're his daughter. But he'll know it someday, I hope. If he ever wants to see us again."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel series entitled "Overthrowing Troubles". I will have it up here next time. But for those who couldn't wait for that time to come, you could check out my profile and click my Fanfiction.net account and read it there! Any thoughts?


End file.
